Something to be Thankful For
by boswifedeb
Summary: A Thanksgiving trip to Texas for Matt and his whole family turns out to be full of surprises. **Immediately follows "The Magician's Code of Murder"** Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**Something to be Thankful For"**

****Immediately follows "The Magician's Code of Murder"****

"**Thanksgiving Day comes, by statute, once a year;**

**to the honest man it comes as frequently as the **

**heart of gratitude will allow."**

**Edward Sandford Martin**

**CHAPTER 1**

"CJ, when will Houston be home?" Tony Novelli had spent a large part of his day on his uncle's jet flying from his home in Hawaii to Los Angeles along with his mom, grandmother, and three brothers. His dad, former LAPD lieutenant Vince Novelli, had met them at LAX, having just arrived himself from Pittsburgh. Vince along with Matt's cousin Will had been working on installing security systems for a chain of jewelry stores across the US. The team had originally included Will's dad, Roy Houston, who had flown back to LA a few weeks earlier with Matt and CJ after suffering a mild heart attack. The Novellis had been met at the airport by CJ and were now gathered on the patio at the ranch in the Santa Monica Mountains that the Houston family called home. The only family member not present was Will, who was going to be spending the holiday with his girlfriend and her family in Colorado. In a couple of days' time, they would be flying to Matt's ranch in Texas to celebrate Thanksgiving.

After several months of bugging Lt. Michael Hoyt, Houston had finally convinced him to make the trip to Texas with them to go hunting. Michael had been recuperating from a gunshot wound and would be returning to work when the trip was over.

"He called me just before you guys landed and said he was running a little late. But he should be here in a few minutes." CJ knew Matt was just as anxious to see the boys. He claimed all four of his best friend's sons as his nephews, just as he claimed his other best friend Michael Hoyt's daughter Kathy as his niece. CJ watched as Tony went and jumped back in the pool and went back to playing with his brothers and Kathy.

Michael took a sip of lemonade. "So what did he get tangled up in this time?" After a rocky start, he and Matt had ended up best friends and now relied heavily on each other for help with cases.

"Well, let's see…" CJ took a sip of her drink and leaned back in the lounge chair. "Which entanglement do you want to know about?" She flashed a smile at the cop and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh boy, what's he done this time?" Vince had missed being around Matt and CJ like he used to be in the old days when he had been on the force.

"It's been a long week, Vince." She chuckled.

"I thought he was going to take the week off? After what happened in the fire…" Michael had been extremely worried about Matt when he had been poisoned by hydrogen cyanide gas while rescuing an elderly man from a burning hotel. As part of his new job as a consultant to the Fire Marshal's office, Matt had gone inside the burning building with his friend Rich Holt - the fire captain who was now the newest investigator for the Fire Marshal. The private eye had spent most of the week before last in the hospital.

"That was the plan…of course with Matt…" She shrugged. "We went to bed about ten and he got a call from Lee Jennings Sunday night…no, technically Monday morning about 2:00AM about that kidnapping case. That took up most of Monday and he got home about 10:00 that night and got in bed about 11:00." CJ took another sip of lemonade. "Then he got a call from Fred Tucker about 1:00AM - he wanted some backup at another fire. Needless to say I didn't go back to bed." Vince and Michael both laughed, but knew that even though she was trying to make light of it, CJ had been worried about her husband. "Matt called me about 4:00AM – somehow he knew I would be awake." They all laughed. "He let me know that he was alright and that they were working on running fingerprints and samples from the scene. Then I got a call from him about 1:00 that afternoon and he and Fred were about to bring in the guy that they suspected of starting the fire…and as it turned out he barricaded himself in a house and was taking shots at anyone who came near." Taking another sip she added, "But he didn't call me to tell me that…I saw it for myself on TV." They all chuckled.

"How does he manage to get into so much mischief?" Rosa Novelli shook her head.

"It's always been this way…even when he was a kid he could always find a way to get drug into the middle of something. Anyway, that finally ended about 9:00 and he got home about 10:30 and got in bed about 11:30." CJ looked up at the sky and thought. "Okay, that was Tuesday. Then Wednesday morning he got a call about 3:00AM from one of our clients who didn't take Matt's advice a few weeks ago about changing her security system and she begged him to come set it up for her right then…someone had gotten over the wall around her new home in Beverly Hills and broken in through a sliding glass door…which was exactly what he had warned her about. So he went and took care of that and was headed home at 11:00 when he got a call from Lee Jennings about a bank heist that had just been discovered."

"I heard about that one on the news." Vince shook his head. "The guy had been working there for over twenty years and decided he wanted to retire with more than just his 401K."

"Uh huh. So he finally got back home around midnight." CJ took another sip of lemonade.

"So what did he get into today?" Isabella, Vince's wife, was chuckling.

"Mitchell Gunterson with the ATF called him at 1:00AM – he hadn't even finished his shower when he got the call, much less gotten any sleep."

"He's been up since 3:00AM Wednesday?" Vince and Michael both spoke at the same time.

"Yep." The lawyer turned PI sighed. "I'm turning off every phone in this house when he pulls in. He's getting some sleep tonight."

"I would say so. Geesh!" Vince couldn't believe his ears.

Michael, who had been quietly calculating, spoke up. "Since Sunday night he's had about nine and a half hours of sleep. Good Lord!"

"Uh huh – now you see why I'm turning off all of the phones." She looked out at the kids playing in the pool. "He can't keep on like this. Of course, if Rich wasn't out with his broken leg he most likely wouldn't have gotten the call to the fire. And we had a little uh – "discussion" about the starlet and her security system. I suggested he send her a BB gun and a pit bull the next morning." Everyone at the table cracked up.

They all looked up as they heard Matt coming up the drive in his truck that was covered in dust and mud. All of the kids climbed out of the pool and went to meet him before he even got the engine turned off. "There's my welcoming committee!" Matt smiled at them. He rolled up the window on the truck and got out, his bullet-proof vest still on as well as his tactical holster and pistol. Pulling the ball cap off of his head, he wiped away sweat on his forehead and put the hat back on. Kathy was trying to give him a hug. "Darlin', I don't think you want to do that. I'm a nasty sweaty mess right now." He patted her on the back and the group started over to the table just as Sheila Wentworth, the Houston's nanny for their daughter Catey Rose came out of the house with the baby who squealed with delight when she saw her dad. "Hey there, Lil Miss Whistle Britches!" Matt had barely seen his daughter since Sunday. He made it to the group sitting around the table and leaned down to give CJ a kiss, then Mama, Anne, and Isabella. "Catey, I can't take you right now – I'm too nasty." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as Roy reached up for the baby.

"I'll take that little prize. That's my girl there." Roy Houston was enjoying being a great uncle to Catey Rose – even though Matt and CJ referred to him as Grandpa.

"Where have you been and how many mud holes did you manage to roll in today?" Sheila gave the PI a look. "You were supposed to take this week off you know."

"Yes ma'am that was the plan. It just hasn't worked out that way." Matt's tiredness came through in his voice as he sat down on the lounge chair with his wife.

"Why don't you guys go swim for a while longer and let your Uncle Matt have a chance to catch his breath?" Vince gave the boys a look and they headed back to the pool along with Kathy.

CJ reached up and took off Matt's cap as he took off the vest, holster, and sunglasses. "Boy, you look bushed." She rubbed on his back.

"A little to the left, Babe." The PI leaned back and closed his eyes.

"And you've got a headache to boot." She could always tell. Reaching up, she ran her hands in a line from the base of his neck to the base of his skull, then stopped about midway and kneaded the knotted muscles. Suddenly she popped his head to left and a loud CRACK was heard.

"Ahhh, much better. Thanks, Babe." He twisted his neck around as CJ started scratching on his back. "Hang on a second – you might as well do it right." He pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a couple of tattoos that no one but CJ and Sheila had seen so far. The one on his chest was a heart surrounded by three yellow roses with a banner across it that read "CJ – Babe". He had another on the top of his left arm just below his shoulder that consisted of an H and some filigree decorations with the name Catherine Rose underneath, in honor of his daughter.

"Oh boy – now you've done it!" Vince started laughing. "Mama hates tattoos!"

The matriarch of the Novelli clan spoke up. "I do not! On HIM they look good." She leaned forward to get a better look as Vince rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it's nice!" Sheila nodded her head in approval.

"So when did you get the tats?" Michael was surprised as was everyone else.

"When we were in Florida." Matt and CJ had flown down a few weeks back to help clear Will of murder charges. The PI grinned as he cut his eyes over at his wife. "I guess she hasn't shown you hers yet?"

CJ swatted him with the cap. "Matt!" Everyone cracked up.

Vince leaned forward wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah CJ, when are you going to show us yours – or can you?" The group of adults all laughed again.

"Yes, I can show it." She started to unbutton her blouse and Vince and Michael simultaneously let out wolf whistles. CJ threw Matt's ball cap at them causing another roar of laughter. There on the left side of her chest was a smaller version of the one that her husband had that read "Matt – Cowboy" in the banner.

"Aww, that's sweet." Anne Hoyt was smiling at the pair.

"Now wait a minute. Why has he got two but you've only got one?" Vince wasn't going to let CJ off the hook too easy.

"I can answer that." Matt grinned. "She was fussing that her tat had more writing than mine…" He motioned to the one on his arm. "So I got this one to make up for it." The pair kissed again.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you two would have tats." The former cop shook his head. "So what do you think, Roy?" The elder Houston was pretty conservative.

"It fits." He smiled at the couple. "Tastefully done." He raised his glass of lemonade in toast.

CJ sat back in the lounge chair Indian style and Matt lay back with his head resting on her legs, his legs stretched out, and let out with a big sigh and a yawn.

"So what did you and Mitchell get into today?" Michael had introduced the ATF agent to Matt and they had worked together a couple of times.

"There was a group of guys that had run several folks off from Topanga State Park. The campers said that they had some pretty heavy hardware and had fired shots at them." He yawned and motioned toward his truck. "That's how the truck got so dirty; we were using fire roads and some of the homemade variety to get to them." The PI closed his eyes as CJ began rubbing his shoulders. "It took some really good acting and a whole lot of luck, but we made them think they were surrounded." He snickered.

"How many were there?" Michael and Vince were both chuckling as the cop asked the question.

Matt yawned again. "Eleven. It turned out pretty good – you shoulda seen them stacked up in the back of that truck when we hauled 'em out. And then the expression on their faces when they figured out it was just the two of us – priceless."

"So how did you do it?" Vince knew it was bound to be a good story. His question, though, didn't get a response. "Ace? How did you do it?"

CJ grinned as she gently stroked her husband's face. "He's asleep, Vince."

"I can't blame him. Good grief." Michael shook his head. "But I do want to hear how they pulled that off." He and Vince exchanged a grin.

Off in the distance the rumble of thunder could be heard. Vince's boys, who were used to sudden storms blowing in on the island, immediately got out of the pool followed by Kathy. As Sheila handed out towels to the kids, CJ was trying to wake Matt up, but it was proving to be a difficult job. "Bless his heart. He is just worn out." She tried gently shaking him again, finally getting a groan out of him. "Come on, Baby, we've got to go in – there's a storm coming."

Without opening his eyes, Matt mumbled, "'Kay. Be right there." A few seconds later he started snoring. Everyone giggled.

"Sweetie, come on…time to go in." CJ felt bad for him but didn't have a choice but to wake the man up.

"Uh huh." Matt finally opened his eyes somewhat, and began getting off of the lounge. Once on his feet, he tottered a little, then turned to the left and headed for his truck.

"Matt." CJ started following him. He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes almost closed. "You're going the wrong way, baby." She took him by the hand and started leading him to the house as he yawned, his eyes barely open.

"I think she might need some backup, what do ya think?" Vince looked over at Michael and the pair picked up Matt's pistol, holster, and vest as Mama picked up his hat and sunglasses.

Michael nodded. "I'd say that's a certainty." They followed along closely.

In through the kitchen and den, she led him back down the hallway to their bedroom at the end of the hall, where she had him sit down on the bed. "Okay, give me your foot." She reached to help him take off his boots. "Matt?" He didn't respond, but slowly leaned over to his right, half-laying on the bed.

"He's out." Vince chuckled. He and Michael helped CJ with the PI's boots and got his legs up on the bed, causing him to roll over on his back, his left arm flung out across the bed. As she moved the pillow down and put it under his head he started loudly snoring. "Guess he just couldn't take anymore."

"Man, he's loud!" Michael got tickled.

"He doesn't usually snore like that. The only time he does is if he's sick or absolutely worn out – like now."

"That's a good thing – I'm not sure how much the rafters in this house could take." Vince put an arm around the woman. "He's lucky to have you, CJ."

"He is for sure." Michael patted her on the back, before she turned and headed to the walk-in closet and pulled out a quilt and covered up her husband, gently kissing him on the forehead and stroking his cheek. She turned to the phone at the side of the bed and shut off the ringer, pulled his cellphone out of his left front pocket and turned it off, then covered him back up. As the three headed out of the bedroom, an extremely loud clap sounded followed by a long, rolling bit of thunder. All three turned to look at Matt. He never budged and kept right on snoring as the house shook. Snickering, they walked back out to the den where everyone was sitting around.

"Did it hurt to get the tattoo?" Kathy had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over her bathing suit and was sitting cross-legged on the floor playing cards with two of the Novelli boys - Michael and Vince, Jr.

"Not really. Not nearly as bad as I was afraid it would." CJ made a face as she sat down in Matt's recliner and tucked her feet up underneath. Tony came and sat down next to her. "Whatcha thinkin' about so hard, pal?" She put an arm around the boy.

"Nothing." He was quiet for a moment. "Is Houston okay?"

"There's nothing wrong with him that a little bit of sleep won't cure." She patted the boy on the back and he scooted up next to her on the recliner. "He's just been working really hard lately. The trip to Texas will be good for him."

"I'm not so sure about that." Tony remembered how Matt had been called away from the fall calving a couple of months earlier when he had gone to Texas with the Houstons.

"It'll be fine, kiddo, don't worry. Your Uncle Matt does this every once in a while." Pulling her nephew in closer and kissing the side of his head, she laughed. "Has he ever told you about the time he and I fell asleep in the boat on the river?"

"You mean the one that he and I went fishing in?"

"Yep, the very same. His dad gave it to him when he was twelve years old. See, a lot of the people around there knew that he was a good fisherman, so they would get him to supply them for fish fries. Well, he and I usually went out every night during the summer to fish – as long as the weather would cooperate. It had been a really busy week…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TWENTY ONE YEARS EARLIER…**

"You told Mr. Robertson you could get him how much?!" CJ Parsons couldn't believe her ears as her best friend of the last three years repeated the order that he had gotten.

"Enough for twenty five people: his in-laws are coming over for dinner tomorrow." Matt grinned as he untied the boat from the dock. CJ started the engine and they headed off up the river to one of their favorite spots. Young Matt was well-tanned from spending his time outside all summer working not only on his father's ranch, but helping out at CJ's uncle's ranch and on other farms and ranches in the area. He had been helping one farmer to harvest his blackberries and watermelons, and two other ranchers to round up and brand their cattle. It had been a long week of waking up at 4AM and going to bed at just before midnight. While CJ drove the boat, Matt began cutting bait and getting the jug lines and trot lines ready for the catfish.

Once they arrived, Matt got the trotlines put out and then he and CJ moved into a small bay that they often fished. They put out the jug lines, washed their hands, and settled down to eat the supper that CJ had fixed for them, consisting of fried chicken, potato salad, and chocolate cake. The pair ate and talked while they watched the jugs bobbing in the bay. After they were done, Matt yawned. "Do you need a nap?" CJ knew how tired he had to be. It had been a long week for her best friend.

"Nah. Hey, fish on!" He started the boat and they chased down the first fish of the night, a nice channel cat of about eight pounds. After re-baiting the hook and tossing the jug out, the two teens headed off to chase down another jug, and then another. Then the fish seemed to take a break and as the sun began to set, so did Matt's eyelids. He was talking about the blackberry harvest and was in the middle of a story when he stopped mid-sentence. Taking her eyes away from the floats, CJ looked over: Matt was stretched out on the back deck of the boat and began gently snoring. She snickered and continued to keep watch.

A few of hours later CJ herself awoke to a yelp from Matt. The boy was hanging onto the railing of the boat, his legs in the water. "What in the world?"

"CJ, start the engine and ease backward!" Matt was now making headway into the boat: he was down in the floor and his legs were hanging over the railing. He rolled onto his back and began pulling on the line that he had tied around his left ankle.

CJ was easing the boat backward and could see the pressure on the line increasing as Matt sat up in the floor of the boat and managed to get the line untied from his ankle and instead tied around one of the cleats. He stood up and started hauling on the line. "Turn it off now." In the moonlight, CJ could see the big smile on his face. "Would you turn on that lantern?" He could barely speak from pulling so hard on the line. Slowly he was making progress and after another five minutes of pulling his voice cracked as he told her, "Get the net!"

She moved over next to him as he gave one last tug on the line and tied it off to another cleat on the boat and took the net from her. Finally he managed to work it under the fish and with both of them working together they pulled the large catfish into the boat. Matt was grinning from ear to ear. He dove for the waterproof compartment located under the helm and grabbed the camera that he kept onboard and then rummaged around in a bucket of gear and found the scales. The two teens hooked the fish with the scale and Matt lifted it up. "What does it say?"

"Fifty two and a half pounds!" CJ squealed. She snatched up the camera as Matt sat down on the back deck of the boat with the fish across his lap and took a picture of him with it.

"Your turn." Matt grinned as he stood up with the fish.

"No, you caught it."

"We both pulled it in – it's half yours." He jerked his head in the direction of the spot he had just been sitting in and CJ sat down and took the fish in her lap as Matt snapped a quick picture. "Okay King Kong, back you go." He had unhooked the fish and he and CJ both gave it a pat before lowering it over the side of the boat and releasing it. The huge fish slapped its tail on the water splashing both of the kids.

"When did you tie that to your ankle?" CJ sat down as she started the boat and they went to check and retrieve their juglines.

"I don't know – maybe an hour ago?" Matt was laughing as he hauled in the first jug they came to and removed the fish, putting it into the livewell. "Guess I went to sleep – and you did, too. So I woke up and decided that I could catch fish even if I was asleep." He grinned as they made their way to the next jug that was bobbing in the water. Removing the fish he laughed again. "I never dreamed something that big would get hooked."

"Promise me you won't do that again – please?" CJ was laughing as well but it had scared her.

"I SWEAR I'll never do that again." He continued laughing. "What time is it anyway?"

"Oh Lord – it's 2:30." She and Matt exchanged a look.

"Oops. Well, maybe Daddy won't ground me…I hope." It was then that they heard the sound of another boat coming across the water. "That's him – I recognize the sound of the engine." They shared a scared look. He waved the lantern. "Hey, Daddy."

"Mattlock William Houston – do you realize what time it is?" Bill Houston had been worried sick about the two kids when he woke up half an hour earlier in his recliner after falling asleep while reading a book waiting for the pair to come in.

"Yes sir, I do now. I'm sorry, Daddy. I fell asleep." He took a rope and warped the two boats together.

"I did, too, Mr. Houston. I'm sorry." CJ was hoping that Matt's dad wouldn't tell her uncle what had happened.

"Uh huh. Well…" Bill knew that CJ wouldn't lie to him and he knew from the expression on his son's face that he was in fact telling the truth.

"We're working on gathering up our lines now, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Tell you what." He motioned to CJ. "You come drive this boat and I'll pull in the lines and Matt can go check the trotlines."

"I can pull them in." CJ didn't like being treated like a helpless female.

"Well I don't want one pulling you in, young lady." Bill was surprised when the pair burst into laughter so hard they almost couldn't stay on their feet. In less than a minute the two teenagers were crying.

Matt finally regained control and put an arm around CJ. "Go ahead with him, CJ. We don't want a repeat of earlier." He started giggling again as his friend got into Bill's boat, still laughing. "We've got some pictures to show you when I get the film developed, Daddy – and a great story to tell your grandkids someday."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PRESENT DAY…**

The next day Matt finally got out of the bed about 10:00AM and hit the shower before donning a pair of swimming trunks and coming out onto the patio where everyone was gathered once again.

"It's alive!" Vince laughed as Matt stuck out his tongue and then leaned over giving CJ and Catey a kiss.

"Did you get your nap out, Gramps?" Michael hit him with the name that Matt often used on him.

"Shut up, cop." Matt grinned and looked toward the pool where the kids were once again playing before taking off running toward the pool and diving in among them.

"So which one is the adult? I forget." Michael shook his head and laughed.

"Fair question." Roy shook his head.

Later on the group was cooking hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill and as Matt wolfed down one of the burgers, Tony piped up.

"Houston, how come we didn't go to Texas today?"

Matt got a little grin on his face. "Are you in a hurry?"

"I don't know - I just wanted to go look at the herd."

Putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, Matt replied, "Trust me…tomorrow will be a better day to go."

CJ didn't say anything, but she was wondering how they would manage to get everyone onboard the jet. It could hold nine to ten passengers, but the group that was going down was bigger than that. She had asked Matt a few days earlier and he had just smiled and told her to leave that to him. Maybe he had chartered a larger plane.

**SATURDAY….**

"She's all yours, Mr. Houston. Congratulations."

Matt looked at the new Gulfstream G550 jet that had just been delivered to his hangar at LAX. "Thanks." He looked at CJ as the pilot who had delivered the plane walked away. "Surprise."

"Uh, yeah…I would definitely say it's a surprise." She looked at the jet and then her husband. "Matt, this thing is…wow." For once, the lawyer was speechless. Sheila Wentworth, the Houstons' nanny was shocked as well.

"Wanna go take a look inside?" Matt took his daughter in his arms and took his wife by the hand.

"Vince is going to have a cow when he sees this thing." CJ laughed. Matt's best friend – one of his best friends – former LAPD lieutenant Vince Novelli had always enjoyed flying the Lear jet that Matt had owned. Having been a fighter pilot in the Air Force, the former cop didn't get to spend nearly as much time in the air as he would have liked.

"I know – isn't it great?!" The private eye was as excited as a kid in a candy store. They went up the steps followed by Chantilly and Sheila. "It can handle up to eighteen passengers, with berthing for seven. And it's got a great galley up here…" Matt turned and headed toward the front of the plane. "Here's the cockpit." He opened the door so that his wife could walk in and take a look around.

"Are you sure you don't have to be NASA trained to fly it?" Sheila had never been on a private jet much less in the cockpit.

CJ looked at the controls in the cockpit. "Very streamlined. I'm impressed." They turned and went back through the rest of the jet. "So how come you didn't tell me?" CJ put her arm around Matt's waist.

"'Cause I wanted to surprise you, too. Besides, I don't manage to sneak too much past you – it was a challenge." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"So what HAVE you managed to sneak by me?" She gave him the raised eyebrow look that was met with jiggling eyebrows and a devilish smile.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I might incriminate myself." He laughed.

"At least I managed to teach you that." She leaned her head over on his arm. "You did well, hon; it is really nice. We should be able to get everybody to Texas in one trip now."

"That's part of the reason why I did it." They headed back up to the hatch. "Not to mention we're planning on having other kids." He gave her another smile and the pair shared another kiss which was topped off by Catey Rose kissing both of her parents. "I believe she's just a little bit jealous."

"What do you think, Sheila?" Matt turned to the nanny.

"Oh my Lord…you do know I've never flown, right?"

"No, I didn't know, but you're going to today." Matt walked over and put an arm around her. "It'll be fine, I promise." They heard the sound of an engine outside and the private eye chuckled and headed for the door to welcome the rest of his passengers on board.

"Did you charter a bigger plane, Ace?" Vince got out of the Navigator and looked at the plane as he headed toward the back of Matt's truck where the luggage had been stashed.

"Nope." Matt was grinning from ear to ear and Vince wore a thunderstruck expression on his face and stopped mid-stride.

"You didn't…"

"Yep, say hello to our new jet." The expressions on the faces of the Novellis were priceless.

Uncle Roy, who had ridden with them as well, started laughing. "I wondered how you were going to pull it off."

Vince looked like he was ready to drool. "Oh – my – God…this is a G550 isn't it?" He started walking around the bird looking at it.

"Yep. Wait till you see the cockpit." His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Boys, get the luggage, I gotta see this." He jogged to the steps of the plane while his wife Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their toys." She looked at Rosa who was smiling as well.

Once inside, Vince was just as excited as Matt. "Holy cow! Man, this thing is great!" The two headed up to the cockpit. "I think I just died and went to heaven…" Vince's jaw dropped. "Dude, this is…how much did this thing cost?"

Matt looked up. "You probably don't want to know." He chuckled.

"How much?" Vince followed him back as the rest of the family got on board along with the Hoyts.

"$60 million." It got completely quiet until Hoyt made a noise that sounded like someone had just kicked him in the gut.

"Sixty million dollars?" The cop said it as if he was afraid to be standing there.

Matt nodded and looked at CJ who was grinning. "I used part of the money from the BugBytes systems on it. Kinda cool, huh?"

"This thing is awesome!" Kathy and the rest of the kids were going all over the jet, checking it out.

"Cool, it's got two johns!" Tony was the first to realize it. All of the adults cracked up.

"Uncle Matt, this thing is seriously cool…" Paul, Vince's oldest son, was into planes as much as his dad was.

"Okay, have we got everybody?" Matt started doing a head count. "Let's see; we've got seven Novellis on board, three Hoyts, plus six Houstons. I think that's everybody. Y'all get strapped in."

"Wait a minute…" Michael looked around. "How did you get six Houstons?"

"CJ, Catey, Uncle Roy, Sheila, Tilly, and me." The PI grinned at the cop.

"Oh, sorry Tilly." Michael looked down at the dog as everyone cracked up.

"Vince, wanna come up front and play co-pilot?"

"Damn skippy!" The former cop took off for the cockpit.

After receiving permission to take off, Matt looked over at Vince with a huge smile on his face. "Here we go, bud." He took the plane up into the air as everyone in the passenger compartment cheered. Once airborne, the PI did a few small maneuvers. The plane handled flawlessly. "Wanna give it a whirl?"

"Sure." Vince rubbed his hands together and took control of the plane, then looked at his friend who got out of his seat. "Where ya goin'?"

"Gotta go break in one of the johns." Matt grinned as Vince began laughing.

CJ saw where her husband was headed and cracked up. "Did you get that excited?"

"Nope, just had that much coffee." When he came back out, the PI headed back up to the cockpit. "So what do you think, bud?" He sat back down.

"Smooth as a baby's butt." Vince was beaming.

Tony walked into the cockpit with his brother Paul and they looked around. "Really cool, Houston." Tony leaned over his uncle's shoulder looking at the controls. "Oh I see now, they've integrated a lot of the controls into the LCD layout."

Vince's head snapped around and he looked at his youngest, his jaw slack. "When did you learn...?"

"Houston let me fly the other jet when we went to Texas in September." He grinned. Young Tony had been keeping the flying a secret.

Matt was grinning. "The boy is good, Vince. Flew like a champ."

"Uh huh...no wonder you were so anxious to head to Texas." He gave the boy a smile. A few minutes later, Tony got the chance to pilot the plane and then went back to the passenger cabin with the rest of the family as Paul quietly shut the cockpit door that had been open until that point.

"Ready to take the yoke, bud?" Matt looked over at the teen.

"Yes sir." He gave a nod as he settled in and took the controls from his uncle.

"So…" Matt turned to face the boy. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" The PI had noticed when the door was shut.

Paul cut his eyes at Matt and gave a grin. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Uh huh. What's up?" He looked over at Paul who looked so much like his dad, but had the quiet thoughtfulness of his mother.

"I've been thinking about something but I'm afraid to tell Mom and Dad – and Grandma. I'm afraid they'll spazz."

"Alright…let's put this in perspective here…have you killed anybody?" Snickering, Paul shook his head no. "Obviously you aren't in jail…you haven't been busted for drugs and I know without a doubt you aren't flunking your classes – your dad was bragging on your straight A's." He looked at the boy. Paul had always been the quietest of Vince's four sons and that hadn't changed. "Got a girlfriend?"

The boy blushed slightly. "Yeah, but they already know that."

"She's not pregnant is she?"

"NO! God no…"

"So what could possibly be so bad that they would spazz?"

"I want to join the Navy."

"Okay…again, why would that make them spazz – other than the fact that it isn't the Air Force like your old man joined?"

Paul chuckled. "When you put it like that after all the other stuff it really doesn't sound that bad. Maybe I should tell them that I'm flunking, going to jail for drugs, and that Jennifer is pregnant before I hit them with the Navy." Both of them cracked up, and then Paul got serious. "I just…" He shrugged. "I think I need to…does that make sense? I feel like I owe the country that much…like it's my duty."

"You said duty!" Matt joked with the boy. "You know that's exactly what I told Daddy. He wasn't real happy when I announced that I was going in the Army. Of course I was fourteen at the time…"

Paul chuckled. "Why is it so much easier talking to you about stuff?"

"Because I'm not your dad."

"You're my uncle…practically."

"But I'm also a friend, right?" Matt leaned back in the seat. "When were you planning on telling them?"

"I thought this weekend might be good…'cause you would be there." Paul cut his eyes over at the man.

"Ho there, pard. Me?"

"I thought you could help me."

"Uh huh…can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"I think you need to set aside a time when you can get all three of them alone…like maybe when your brothers are asleep or something." He looked at Paul who nodded.

"So what do YOU think about it?" The teen hit the auto-pilot switch.

Matt sighed and looked at the clouds as they flew along and took a big breath before looking at Paul. "I'm going to tell you exactly what Daddy told me…and I quote: _"You better make damn sure that's what you want to do, because after you get there I can't do a thing to get you out."_

Paul swallowed hard and nodded. Both were quiet for a few minutes. "I really want to do it, Houston."

"I know you do." He looked over at the boy – now a young man. "You know – I don't really feel old until I look at you guys and see how much you've grown." He looked out through the windshield again. "If you tell your dad or Uncle Michael I said that I'll hogtie you, smear honey on you, and put you over a fire ant hill." Both of them broke out laughing.

"I won't…your secret's safe with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After landing in Texas, the group made their way to the Houston estate. Seven of the group – Sheila, Paul, Michael Novelli, Vince Jr, Isabella, Kathy, and Anne – hadn't been there before and were completely amazed at how big it was. Tony jumped from the truck that he had ridden in with the foreman of the ranch, Marty Hoffmann and ran up to give Madre Rosa a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! Tony you're getting taller!" The housekeeper was glad to have a houseful of people to look after once again. "Your room is ready for you. Do you want to show your brothers where to go?"

"Yes ma'am." The boy introduced his brothers and his mom, then led the boys upstairs to the rooms that they would be using.

Matt introduced Anne and Kathy as well as Sheila. "It's so good to finally meet you!" The housekeeper and the nanny hugged. They had talked to each other on the phone quite a few times and had become friends.

CJ came up with Catey who automatically reached for Madre Rosa. "Oh, Catherine Rose you're getting so big! Come see Madre Rosa." She took the baby and was immediately given a slobbery kiss.

Matt moved next to the woman who had raised him from the age of five. "What about me? Do I get a chance to kiss you?"

_¡Niño podrido! Venir aquí!_ Matt pulled her into a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've got the beard again. Good – I like it." She gave him another hug as Catey reached for him and he took her.

Later on after supper, Matt headed down to the barn to talk to Marty, Pat, and Ollie about how things had been going at the ranch and Tony headed that way as well. Vince and Isabella were sitting on the swing on the back porch watching the pair as they went. CJ followed their gaze. "You know, Tony did a great job when he was here last time." Isabella gave CJ a look of disbelief. "Really, he did. He took right to it."

Vince watched as Matt and Tony climbed up the pasture fence and had a seat. "You know he absolutely thinks Houston hangs the moon. He wants to be just like him."

"He could do worse." Isabella chimed in. Sheila came out with Anne and they took a seat, but Kathy headed on down the steps and joined Matt and Tony on the fence. CJ pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures of the group.

Vince looked over at Sheila. "So how did you like flying? Houston told me that today was your first trip."

The nanny laughed. "At first I was terrified, but Tony there held my hand and talked to me about his trip down here in the fall and we were in the air before I knew it." They all laughed. "I like it."

"That's good – because being around Houston you'll probably be doing a lot of it." Vince looked down toward the pasture where Matt and Tony were climbing onto the bare backs of two horses, Kathy sliding on behind Matt.

Hoyt walked out onto the porch just then. "Oh boy."

Anne looked up, then at CJ who was grinning. "He'll have the whole bunch riding bareback before you know it." They all laughed.

Later on that evening, Matt was stretched out on the swing, his head in CJ's lap and holding her hand while Tilly was stretched out on his chest. The conversation had slowed to a crawl as everyone was looking out at the stars. Madre Rosa looked over at the couple on the swing just as Matt dozed off. Very quietly she spoke. "CJ, is he okay? He looks tired."

Looking down and running her fingers through his hair, she nodded. "It's been a rough week – actually more like a rough month." Matt had made her promise not to call the housekeeper when he had been hospitalized after the fire, but CJ now told her what had happened.

"_Dios mío_…and he told you not to call me?" She sounded hurt.

"He didn't want to worry you." She looked back down at her husband.

"Now I'll be worried when you DON'T call." Madre Rosa shook her head. "He's always been so stubborn."

"Well that hasn't changed in the least." CJ smiled as she looked at him. She could still see the ten year old boy that she had fallen in love with on the day they met, but she could also see the strong man that he had grown into, and now the great dad that he was.

Sunday morning rolled around and Vince and Isabella headed downstairs. "Something sure smells good." Vince grinned. "Wonder what Madre Rosa's been up to?" His question was answered when he walked into the kitchen to see Matt and Tony working on breakfast. "What's this?"

Matt turned to look at him. "What's what?"

"This." The former cop motioned to the pair cooking.

"It's called cooking breakfast." The PI grinned and he and Tony high-fived each other. "Better get the old man some coffee, kid. He sounds like he needs it." The boy poured two cups and took them to his parents.

Mama walked in with Roy, who pulled out a chair for her. As he scooted her up to the table, Tony appeared with two more cups of coffee. "Great service this morning." He ruffled the boy's hair. "So do I smell the famous biscuits, Mattlock?"

"I don't know how famous they are but they are biscuits." He opened the oven to reveal a baking sheet loaded down with biscuits that were golden brown just as CJ walked in with Catey Rose along with Michael and Anne. She put the baby in her high chair and walked over to Matt, putting her arms around him as he transferred the biscuits to a platter. "Take over here for me, will ya, bud?" Matt handed the spatula to Tony as he turned and pulled CJ in for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"Gotta kiss the cook." She gave him another kiss. "Do you boys need some help?"

"Nope, we're just about done." Matt turned as Tony poured eggs into the skillet. "I have good help this morning."

"So I see." She leaned over and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the table where he pulled out a chair for her and pushed her up to the table, then leaned over to give Catey a kiss.

"So when did you start cooking, Ace?" Vince was surprised as was Michael.

Another voice was heard as Madre Rosa entered the kitchen. "When he was five and wouldn't get out from under my feet in here." She smiled up at Matt who pulled her into a big hug. She pulled away and looked up at him, rubbing her hand over the beard on his cheek. "And the next time you end up in the hospital and I don't get a phone call I'm going to give you a spanking you'll never forget." Matt looked shocked and then looked over at CJ who looked a little sheepish.

"Gee thanks, Babe." He gave her the raised eyebrow look.

"She made me." CJ grinned at him. They sat down to breakfast and were just about done when the other kids drifted in one by one.

Matt, Michael, and Vince all headed out onto the back porch. "So do you guys want to go try for a deer?" He punched Michael in the arm.

"Fine with me." Michael and Vince both nodded and went to get their gear. Matt pulled two rifles and some ammunition for himself and Vince and grabbed a camo ball cap before heading back to the kitchen, giving CJ a kiss. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too: you boys be careful." She watched as they headed out the back door and got into one of the trucks parked behind the house.

Matt drove down to the pasture next to the barn where Marty opened the gate for him. He turned left and followed the fence line and then turned at the corner of the pasture and headed toward the river, stopping a few minutes later beneath a large tree, putting the truck into park and looking at it, smiling. Michael and Vince looked at each other and then Vince finally spoke. "What's up?"

The cowboy chuckled. "This is it…the spot where CJ and I met twenty four years ago." He smiled then dropped the truck into gear as his two passengers exchanged a look.

"Does he ever make you feel like you need to step up your game in the romance department?" Michael rolled his eyes. "I swear he tries to make me look bad every chance he gets. Don't know why I hang out with him." All three laughed.

"I was just being a good host and pointing out a historical spot to ya."

"Uh huh. So where are all these deer you keep…?"

"Shhh." Matt stopped the truck and cut the engine. Just ahead several deer hopped the fence from the adjoining property and headed across the pasture, kicking up their heels and romping. The three men remained silent and motionless until the deer were out of sight. "I've noticed that they usually come through here this time of day – mostly when it's cloudy like today. If it was bright and sunny you might not see them. But in the afternoons they tend to gather at the edge of the woods that run down by the river and toward the east there." He pointed out the direction and started the truck creeping along the fencerow. "They aren't scared of the truck because they see them out here so much but I don't want to take a chance on spooking them and cause 'em to change their routine."

They drove on around until they neared the spot that Matt had in mind for their outing. "They usually cut back through here on the way to the river. It probably won't be long."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I'm telling y'all – the look on his face was priceless." Matt dissolved into laughter as he clapped Hoyt on the back and the entire group joined in. "But he got his deer – before it got him."

"Got a lesson in how to be a butcher, too." Michael made a face. Matt and Marty had showed him and Vince how to not only skin the deer but process it, too. They had spent a couple of hours on that and then ended up on the back porch talking.

"Houston, how about a football game?" Tony was leaning over the back of the swing where Matt was sitting with his arm around CJ.

"Okay, is anybody else game?" Most of the group agreed and they headed out to round up a football and got started.

An hour later CJ called out to her husband. "Matt? Mr. Bowen is on the phone for you." He jogged up to the porch and took the phone from her.

"Houston." He looked up at his wife as she picked grass out of his hair and turned him around, brushing dirt and grass off of the back of his shirt. Vince and Michael started making fun of him.

"Houston, good to talk to you again. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Jack Bowen had been Bill Houston's attorney for more years than Matt could remember. He had helped to settle all of the elder Houston's affairs along with CJ when Bill had passed away a few years earlier.

"No sir, we're just playing football. What can I do for you?"

"Actually I have something that belongs to you. It was delivered to me two days ago and I called and spoke with Rosa. She said you would be home this week. I was wondering when would be a convenient time for me to bring it to you. Would this afternoon be alright?"

"Yes sir, that sounds good…but what is it?"

"I have no idea. It was forwarded to me here by an attorney in Mexico."

"Mexico? Huh, I don't know what that could be. But we'll be here."

"Say about 4:00?"

"Yes sir, that's good. Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome – and I hope you win your game."

Both men chuckled and hung up, Matt with a puzzled look on his face. He handed the phone back to CJ. "He's got a package that was sent to him from a lawyer in Mexico." Shrugging, he kissed her on the cheek and jogged back out to the yard where Michael was tackled by his own daughter and all of the boys were cheering her on.

An hour later, with a couple of sore dads who swore never again, the whole gang trooped into the house and Matt headed up to his room for a shower. He came back down a half hour later and swept up Catey Rose, plastering her belly with raspberries and then getting down in the floor with her to play. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Rosa brought Jack Bowen to the den. After introducing everyone, Matt handed Catey off to Mama and took the package from the lawyer and sat down in the recliner to open it up. "And there wasn't anything saying what it was?"

"Not a word." He held out his hand. "I need to run along now; Charlotte is waiting for me to pick her up at the airport."

Matt stood and thanked the man again, shaking his hand and returned to his seat after pulling a knife from his pocket to slice the tape. He pulled back the tabs on the box and retrieved a piece of paper from it. CJ watched as his face went from curious, to shocked, and then completely white. "Hon, are you okay?" The room fell silent. Matt didn't reply. CJ walked to his side. "Hon?"

He stammered. "Uh…yeah, I uh…I…" Shaking his head no, the cowboy swallowed hard.

Vince had never seen his friend react to anything in that manner. "Guys…" He motioned for the boys and sent them upstairs and Michael sent Kathy with them. "Houston…you alright?"

The color still hadn't returned to Matt's face and he looked shocked. CJ knelt down next to him. "What is it, baby?"

Matt swallowed again. "CJ…would you get me a drink, please? Jack – straight." He started reading the paper again. Michael and Vince exchanged a look as did Roy and Rosa.

"Boy, what's wrong?" Roy had never seen Matt react in such a way.

CJ brought the glass of whiskey to him, a worried look on her face. Matt rarely drank anything stronger than beer these days. She couldn't even remember the last time he had a shot of whiskey. He threw it back and swallowed it down in one gulp. "It's about my parents…it's from my father, to be exact." Matt's voice was extremely quiet. He opened up an envelope that was labeled number one, his hands shaking as he unfolded the papers and began reading. It wasn't long until the shocked look was replaced by sorrow and he looked near tears. CJ sat on the arm of the recliner and put her arm around his shoulders. When he finished reading the letter there were tears in his eyes as he reached for another envelope labeled number two. When he opened it his mouth dropped open and CJ's eyes got big. "It's her, CJ." Matt looked up at his wife. He looked through the rest of the pictures, trying hard not to cry. When he had finished looking at all of them, he stood up and put the box in the recliner and silently walked out of the door, through the kitchen, and down to the barn where he disappeared.

"CJ, what happened?" Sheila hadn't heard about Matt's biological father.

CJ looked almost as shocked as her husband and was close to tears. She wiped away a couple and then smiled sadly. "The lawyer in Mexico forwarded it when it was brought to him by Wade's partner in the bar. It's a letter from his father…he wanted it sent to Matt when he died…but it took a while for him to find it."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell us, CJ…he might rather you didn't." Michael felt like he had just stepped into the middle of a private conversation.

She shook her head no. "He's already told you about his father – except for Sheila." The nanny started to leave the room. "No Sheila - it's okay." She picked up a tissue and blew her nose before walking over to the couch where the others were seated. "See, he never saw a picture of his mother – until just now." She handed over a photograph to Roy. In it was a man who appeared to have Matt's build, but with bright blue eyes and fair hair. He was standing with his arm around a beautiful woman with dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, a beautifully tan complexion, and curly dark hair.

"He's got her eyes and complexion." Roy nodded and passed the photo to Rosa.

"CJ, she looks so much like you." The petite Italian lady was surprised and passed the photo on to her son who looked at it with Isabella.

"Wow, she was gorgeous. So that's what his dad looked like." He nodded and passed the picture on to Anne.

"Oh my goodness – he looks so much like both of them. She was beautiful." She gave it to Michael who handed it to Madre Rosa, who smiled sadly.

"Señor Bill always said you reminded him of her." The housekeeper looked at CJ as she handed it to Sheila.

"Oh, she's beautiful…" She looked between the picture and CJ. "You really do look a lot like her."

"Mama, do you mind watching Catey for a few minutes – I need to go check on him."

"Go ahead, she's fine here." They watched as she took off down to the barn.

After looking through the stalls, she knew where he was. She climbed the ladder to the loft and found him – in the same exact place she had the night that Wade Mattlock had been killed. He was sitting with his arms on his knees, his head tucked down. Sitting next to him, CJ put her right arm around his shoulders and could feel the sobs racking his body. Leaning her head over on his she kissed his cheek. Matt turned, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, gently rocking him. After several minutes he stopped and just sat there. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Shhh…you don't have anything to be sorry about, baby. It was a shock. Everybody understands." She stroked his hair.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes." She reached down and turned his head up to look him in the eye and smiled. "They all think she was beautiful."

"She looks like you, Babe." He stroked her cheek. "Guess I got my good taste from my father, huh?" He chuckled shakily.

Running her fingers through his hair she smiled at him. "Now I know where all that curly hair came from – and those dark eyes that drove all the girls wild."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I guess I made an idiot out of myself."

"No you didn't. Everybody understands. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I just…I needed to be alone for a few minutes, ya know?"

"It's completely understandable, sweetie." She stood up and held out her hand and he took it as he got up off of the floor, taking a big breath.

"I feel stupid, CJ."

"Nah, come on. They're your family after all – they already know you're crazy, remember?"

"Guess I've got some explaining to do to Sheila." He took another deep breath and then headed down the ladder and he and CJ walked back up to the house arm in arm. When they got back in the house and went to the doorway of the den, Matt looked down at the floor and then back around at the people he called his family. "I want to apologize for running off like that…I just…" He searched for the right words.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, sugar. Come here." Sheila gave him a big hug. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Matt swallowed a lump in his throat. "I guess it's stupid to have gotten upset like that…I just didn't expect…" He motioned with his hands. "It's just hard to…" He sighed.

Mama got up and walked over to the man that she considered a son, Catey in her arms. The baby reached out for her dad and he took her pulling both her and Mama close. Rosa pulled back and rubbed a hand along his bearded face. "You look like both of them. And this precious one here looks like her grandmother." Matt nodded and looked at his daughter. She had his wavy hair and complexion and her mother's hazel eyes. He kissed Rosa on the cheek. "Thanks Mama." Looking around at the group, he headed back over to the recliner, put the box on the table next to it and settled down in the chair with Catey.

"There's a whole lot in those four pages." He nodded to the box. Looking at his seven month old daughter he smiled. "Well, now I know why I tan so good." Matt chuckled and looked around at the group. "My mother was half Comanche and half Mexican." There was a round of chuckles.

"See, I told you, Vincenzo – the Latin lover, that's why all the women were after him." Mama smiled at Matt and the group laughed again.

"Did you find out anything else?" Roy leaned forward and looked at his nephew.

Matt nodded and smiled. "Her name was Carmen Tuaahtaqui Mendoza." Catey Rose leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not going to believe what Tuaahtaqui means in the Comanche language." He looked around the room and then up at CJ. "Cricket." Everyone laughed. Cricket was the name of Matt's favorite horse.

It got quiet once again and Catey snuggled into her dad's chest, looking sleepy. He kissed the top of her head. "I want to apologize to y'all. It was just totally unexpected. See, when Wade and I met, we didn't have a whole lot of time to talk – and that's mostly my fault; I was so mad at him for abandoning me and blaming me for her death. But after we talked I realized that he had done me the biggest favor that he could – he turned me over to someone who would love me and see that I was taken care of – and Bill did that. He was the best dad I could have ever hoped to have." Looking up at Sheila he gave her a crooked grin. "I'll explain it all to you later."

"Whenever you feel like it." She gave him a big smile.

Just then the phone rang and Madre Rosa stepped into the hallway to answer it. "Matt, it's Brian."

"Thanks." He picked up the phone on the table next to him. "Hey Bri, how's it going?" The whole group was going to Brian's big game Monday night. Matt's face grew concerned. "Well how's he doing? Uh huh…at St. Paul's. Okay, I can be there in about half an hour." He listened. "Okay, where are you exactly? Alright then…they are. Okay, I'll meet you there. 'Bye."

Standing, Matt looked down at Catey who had gone to sleep. "Brian's coach got hurt in a car wreck. He's at St. Paul's."

"And their game is Monday?" Vince couldn't believe the bad luck.

Matt nodded. "I hate to run off and leave you guys but…"

"Don't worry about us, Matt. Go see if you can help them. Those boys have worked too hard to get to the playoffs for it to fall apart now." Roy looked at the others who nodded.

"I'll take her and put her down." Sheila gently took Catey and headed upstairs to the nursery with her.

"Babe, do you mind going with me?"

"Sure thing. Let me grab my purse."

Five minutes later they were in the truck headed for St. Paul's Hospital. "I appreciate you coming." He looked over at his wife as she merged onto the expressway.

"I'm happy to do it." She reached across the seat and took his hand. They arrived at the hospital about 6:00 and walked in through the emergency entrance to find Brian and the rest of the team in the waiting room. The boy, who Matt had found hiding in the barn on the Houston ranch about a year earlier, had gotten taller since they had last seen him. He walked to Matt and CJ, giving both of them a hug. "Wow, Brian, you're getting tall!" CJ gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Naw, not as tall as him." He blushed as he looked up at Matt.

"Have you heard anything else since you called me?" Matt walked over to where the rest of the boys had been sitting. They all stood as the couple approached.

"They say he's in stable condition. The wreck broke his left leg in two places and he's supposed to be going to surgery for it tonight. They were worried that he might have broken his back but the x-rays came back showing that it wasn't. He's just really sore from the impact. Mr. Trousdale - our principal - is with him now. They said Coach wanted to talk to him." He turned to face his teammates. "Guys, this is Houston and his wife CJ." They had never met the couple, but had talked to Matt on the phone once and on the computer a couple of times. Brian went through and introduced each member of the team and Matt shook hands with all of them.

Martin Trousdale entered the waiting room and headed for the team. "Mr. Trousdale, this is Matt Houston and his wife CJ." Brian made the introduction.

"Mr. Houston it's good to finally meet you and your wife. We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for these boys – and the school." Trousdale was the principal of Horizon High School.

"We were glad to help. Has there been any change?" Matt shook the man's hand.

"Not really. I guess Brian told you what happened?"

"He told me about the broken leg and that they had ruled out a broken back."

Nodding, Trousdale looked at the boys. "Coach Michaels wanted me to thank all of you boys for being here for him." They all nodded. "And he wanted me to ask you for one more favor, Mr. Houston." Trousdale turned back to face the man who had made sure that the team got the new uniforms and equipment that they had needed to be able to take the field. "He wants to know if you'll fill in for him at the game Monday night."

Matt was shocked. CJ looked up at her husband. "Mr. Trousdale, I…I'm honored, but I've never coached a football team before. Don't y'all have an assistant coach?" Matt had played football from the age of five until he graduated from Rice at the age of 23. He had been scouted by professional teams from the time he was a freshman in high school and had been heavily recruited throughout his college years. Instead of going pro, he joined the Army.

"We do but he's in Virginia right now – his mother just had surgery and isn't doing very well."

"Houston, you can do it. I know you can." Brian spoke up. The rest of the boys agreed.

Looking down at CJ for guidance, Matt was answered with a nod and a big smile. "Well…I, uh…okay. I'll try my best not to let y'all down." A collective cheer went up from the boys. "Guys, I'm gonna need to look at the playbook."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After spending a good bit of Sunday night and most of the day Monday looking through the playbook and talking with the team Matt – although extremely nervous – thought he had a basic strategy mapped out. Coach Michaels had taken great notes through the season, including the strengths and weaknesses of each of his players and also noting their improvement. He stepped into the locker room as the boys finished suiting up. "Guys…" The room grew quiet and Mr. Trousdale entered. "I don't need to tell you that it's been a long road to get to where you are now." There were a lot of nods around the locker room. "You've felt every tackle and hit all season long. Each one of those hits got you here." A vocal agreement was heard. "Every ounce of sweat and every drop of blood that you've lost since camp back in the summer helped you get here."

"Yes sir." The response was louder.

"You've worked your butts off and now it's payday."

"YES SIR."

"I want you to win tonight, but I want you to win with dignity and honor. Is that understood?"

"YES SIR!"

"Alright then, let's get out there and get it done!"

"YES SIR!" A wild yell went up around the locker room along with stomping feet, clapping hands and a general cheer. They piled out of the locker room, trotted down the tunnel to the stadium and took to their end of the field to warm up. Matt studied the notes he had made on the clipboard and took a deep breath, then watched as the team, under the leadership of Brian and his co-captain, went through the warm up exercises. A whistle from the other side of the fence got his attention and he smiled before he turned around, knowing that it was CJ. He looked up to see not only her, but the whole gang from the ranch: the Novellis, the Hoyts, the Hoffmanns, Ollie Burckhardt, Madre Rosa, Sheila, and even Catey Rose who was squealing when she saw her daddy.

"Hey Coach, can you put me in?" Matt heard another familiar voice.

"How the heck are ya, Chuck?" He grinned as his longtime friend strolled up to the group with his entire family. After introducing everyone, Matt took Catey who was about to have a fit to see her dad.

"I heard about Coach Michaels." The detective for the Harris County Sheriff's Department shook his head. "Drunk driver no less."

"Yeah, I'm just glad he's not hurt any worse than he is." He looked back out to where the guys were finishing up and pulling together into a huddle. "Gotta go." He handed Catey back. "Give me a kiss for luck, Babe." CJ took his face in her hands and planted a big kiss on his lips as the rest of the group cheered and blew wolf whistles. "Wow…how am I supposed to concentrate on the game after that?!" Matt grinned. "Love you, Babe." He turned and jogged off across the field to join the team as the others climbed into the stands. Brian's mother Lisa joined them in a few minutes and met the rest of the crew.

A low growl was heard coming from the huddle where Matt and the boys were having one last pep-talk before going to the sidelines. The growl grew into a loud cheer and they all jogged to the sidelines, getting ready for the coin toss.

CJ looked over at Vince and smiled. "It's weird to see him on the sidelines out of uniform."

Vince put an arm around her. "Well, he is getting to be an old man, ya know."

"Who knew old men could be so sexy?" She laughed as Vince rolled his eyes.

The Horizon Hornets won the coin toss and elected to give possession of the ball to the Southside Spartans and the game began. The first quarter was relatively uneventful, with neither team scoring but some hard hits were heard echoing off the field. Matt was a little concerned because a good deal of the other team's players were considerably bigger than the Hornets.

When the second quarter started, Brian made a great pass to one of the receivers and they hooked up for a touchdown, followed by the kicker making the extra point. The boys cheered and the members of the opposing team were none too happy. A few minutes later the Spartans also scored a touchdown and field goal. When Brian took the snap on the next play, he was sacked by a member of the Spartans who had jumped offsides. The referee blew his whistle and the team was penalized. Matt knew that it had been a hard hit for Brian but the quarterback signaled him that he was okay, and the game resumed. This time when Brian took the snap he and the team executed a play fake and Brian took off down the field, scoring a touchdown. Once again a cheer went up and the kicker kicked the ball in for the extra point.

Matt slapped Brian on the back as he came off the field and high fived the kicker when he got back to the sidelines. As he looked up, he saw a nod between two of the opposing team's players. When the ball went into play, both of the players hit Horizon's middle linebacker with a sickening thud. The whistle was blown and Matt and Brian ran out on the field. The linebacker, Chris Applegate, was Brian's best friend and had been knocked out by the double blows. He was evaluated by the paramedics and taken off the field after coming to a couple of minutes later. As the ambulance pulled away from the field, Matt ushered his players back to the sidelines and gathered them around. "What just happened is not something that I want to see repeated out here tonight – by either side." He stood up straight, yelling out loud. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!" The team regrouped and headed back out. The Spartans scored another touchdown but missed the field goal. Matt could hear the talk from the opposing team's players, threatening his own players. He knew that was as much a part of the game as the hard hits and the possibility of injury, but it didn't make him any happier. Near the end of the second quarter, Southside scored another touchdown and field goal. When the quarter ended, the score was Southside 20, Horizon 14. Matt and the team jogged off the field to the locker room and he went around making sure that all of them were okay. Vince and Michael slid into the locker room unbeknownst to Matt.

"Alright guys. Y'all are doing good. Mr. Trousdale tells me that Chris has a concussion and no broken bones so it looks like we got lucky." He walked to the far end of the locker room and turned to face them, walking down between the two benches. "These guys aren't pulling any punches out there and they have a lot more depth than we do." The players nodded their agreement. "Bad as I hate to think it, that may be part of their strategy. BUT…" Matt turned and headed back the other way again. "Under no circumstances will we stoop to that level. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR."

"The first one of y'all that tries that mess will not be sitting on the bench – you'll be sitting on the bus. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

Matt took a deep breath. "Coach Michaels has been watching the game from his hospital bed. Mr. Trousdale tells me that he thinks y'all are doing good…" He continued pacing back and forth. "I think you're doing good, too, but it's gonna take more than that to get through the second half. These guys are bigger than most of y'all – but from what I've seen y'all are faster and smarter." He stopped at the other end of the locker room and looked down the benches at each player. "Like I said, y'all are doing good – but it's going to take more than good to get us through this tonight – it's going to take grit, determination, and everything you've got to beat these guys. I know you can do it – and I expect nothing less than the very best of every one of you men that hits that field. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES SIR!"

"There are some folks who will tell you that football is just a game – and to be completely fair, in some respects it is. But football is about more than just moving the ball down the field and scoring a touchdown or getting the extra point. It's about teamwork." He stopped for a minute and Vince and Michael watched the emotions on his face. "When some of you graduate, you'll go on to college and some of you will probably go straight to work. But there is a possibility that quite a few of you will go into the military." Matt paused again, thinking back to his conversation with Paul on Saturday. "For those of you who do, I want you to remember this night: I want you to remember the hits you've taken, the sweat that's poured out of you, the blood that's been spilt, and the threats that you've heard on that field. When you're in basic training and think that you've reached the end of your rope – remember this night. If any of you end up in a war zone and the bullets and mortars are flying all around you and you aren't sure you're going to make it back home – remember this night." It was totally quiet in the locker room except for Matt's voice echoing. "What you learned in camp this summer, what you've learned all season, and what you are learning tonight will get you through some of the roughest times of your life. NEVER GIVE UP, DON'T BACK DOWN, AND NEVER – EVER – LEAVE A TEAMMATE BEHIND." The boys jumped to their feet, yelling. Matt's voice echoed off of the cinderblock walls and the lockers as did the answer of his team.

"YES SIR!"

"LET'S GO!"

A war cry went up as the players headed back out to finish up the game. Back out on the sidelines, Matt went over the strategy with Brian and when the Hornets took the field again, the cheers in the stadium shook everything. Before they resumed play, Brian looked over at Matt, knowing that his friend had his eyes on him. Matt gave him a determined nod that was answered by a nod from the young quarterback.

Back up in the stands, Vince and Michael sat down on either side of CJ, both looking shocked and impressed. "So how did it go in there?"

Michael put an arm around the lawyer-turned-PI. "CJ, it was one of the best speeches I think I've heard in my entire life."

"It was…" Vince looked at the two of them. "He made a lot of good points." He looked at CJ. "You've got a lot to be proud of there, Mrs. Houston."

CJ nodded. "Win or lose I'm going to be proud of all of them."

The second half started with a bang. Brian hit an open receiver twenty yards from the end zone and the boy streaked in before the Spartans even knew what had happened. Once again the Hornets kicker nailed the extra point. When the Spartans got the ball on the next play, the quarterback's throw was rushed due to the speed of the Hornet's defensive line and he was sacked just before the ball left his hand. The crowd in the stands went wild as the players lined back up on the field.

The third quarter was grinding with the Southside Spartans trying to make mincemeat of the Horizon Hornets. But Matt's assessment of his team's speed and smarts was right on the money: the Hornets were so much quicker than the opposing team that it was getting not only the players riled up but their coaches as well, especially after Brian hooked up with another receiver for another touchdown and they got the extra point as well. Matt looked across the field several times and saw the head coach yelling and up in the faces of his players as well as throwing down his hat. It was then that he understood why the boys on the opposing team acted as they did.

The fourth quarter seemed a lot longer than fifteen minutes. Both teams were tiring, but there was a spark in the Hornets that just wouldn't be doused, no matter how hard Southside hit their lines. With five minutes left in the game, Southside scored again and got the field goal. The score was now 28 to 27 – still too close in Matt's opinion to begin celebrating. When Brian started to head out on the field, Matt patted him on the back. "Y'all can do this, Bri."

"Yes sir." The young quarterback took the field. With one last glance back at Matt, he gave the count and the ball was snapped. It was clear that the Spartans had absolutely no idea where the ball had gotten off to – they were looking around wildly as they battled with the Horizon tackles and guards, not noticing that Brian had the ball and was headed down the field. The Southside coach saw what happened and was bellowing to his players to get the quarterback by the time Brian hit the thirty yard line. Four of the Spartans tried to tackle him, but he seemingly grew wings and flew down the field diving into the end zone just as one of the defenders caught up to him. The crowd exploded into cheers causing the entire stadium to shake once more. The team lined up once again, and Brian dove over the top of the defenders for the two point conversion. Matt quietly smiled from the sidelines and then looked up into the stands where CJ sat with a huge smile on her face. That play had been one that Matt had used in his big win at the Sugar Bowl his senior year at Rice. She nodded, giving him thumbs up. Lisa was so excited she was crying and yelling out, "That's my son!"

Regrouping on the sidelines, the boys all congratulated each other but Matt soon put an end to it. "It isn't over yet, guys - get it together." They all calmed down and the defensive line took the field. The last play had badly rattled the confidence of the Spartans and it showed. Before the clock ran out, Horizon's left cornerback had taken possession of a wild throw from the opposing quarterback and scored a touchdown. The clock ran out just as the kicker punted the ball through the goal posts and the stadium erupted once again as the scoreboard showed Horizon 43, Southside 27.

Matt and the boys on the team were all yelling and high-fiving and CJ pointed to her husband. "He's about to get the dunk!" Brian and another teammate had hoisted the cooler on the sidelines and Matt got the complete thing dumped on his head. He came up spluttering and laughing. As they made their way across the field to shake hands with the opposing team, Matt looked up into the stands at his wife as he rang out the tail of his shirt, smiling broadly the whole time.

After the game, the players celebrated in the locker room, whooping and yelling until Matt blew his whistle. "Guys – pipe down. You've got a phone call." He walked to the center of the locker room with Mr. Trousdale who punched the speaker button on his phone and held it up in the air.

"Go ahead, Coach."

"Guys, I want to congratulate you on a well-played and honorably won game. I saw exactly what Southside was trying to pull and I'm proud of the way you handled it." A cheer went up and then the quiet resumed. "We owe a lot to Coach Houston. Thanks for stepping up and taking care of things for me."

"I was honored that you even asked me."

"I knew you could do it."

"I didn't do anything; these guys here are the ones who deserve the credit. I was just along for the ride."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Thursday at the Houston ranch was filled with hustle and bustle in the kitchen as the turkey and ham were cooked, dressing, cakes, and pies were made and laughter flowed freely through the home. Kathy and Vince's four boys along with Brian and Catey watched the parades, played games and carried on. CJ, Mama, Madre Rosa, Isabella, Anne, Sheila, and Lisa were all gathered in the kitchen cooking, sharing recipes and laughter. Vince, Michael, Roy, the Hoffmann brothers and Ollie were outside playing horseshoes and telling bad jokes. And Matt stood in the entryway and listened to all the commotion with a smile on his face. It felt good to have so many people that he loved under the same roof.

When it was time for the big feast, everyone gathered outside at the tables that had been set up and piled high with all kinds of good food. Matt sat at the head of the table, CJ and Catey on his right, Uncle Roy on his left, and all of the others were lining both sides. After everyone was seated, they all looked to Matt expectantly.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say something, huh?" He cocked his head at CJ as laughter rippled around the table. "First off, I'd like to say thank you to all of y'all for being here today. And for being here every day." He pointed to his chest and the group got quiet. "I was thinking this morning how good it was to hear so many voices and so much laughter in the house. I think Madre Rosa will agree with me when I say it's been too long." He looked at the housekeeper who nodded and smiled.

"Last year about this time…" Matt reached for CJ's hand. "We were expecting a certain little person." He looked at Catey who was quietly watching her dad and smiled at him when he looked at her. "She's here now and it's really hard to remember what things were like before she was born. She's fit right in. Hopefully she'll have some brothers or sisters to boss around before long." He squeezed CJ's hand as she nodded.

"And last year Brian showed up in the barn and now we've got Lisa with us as well." There was another ripple of laughter around the table as the boy blushed. "Marty and Pat and Ollie there signed on with us and are making this place one of the best ranches around with all their hard work." He nodded at the three cowboys. "Of course we've got the whole Novelli clan here and the Hoyts." Matt looked at Mama. "I want to thank y'all for making me feel like one of your family. That's meant more to me than you'll ever know. Vince – Michael – y'all are the brothers that I never had. You both know that by now – I'm sure there are times that you wish we weren't related." More laughter came from the group as Michael and Vince exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. "Kathy and all those rotten Novelli boys – y'all were my first kids and you'll always be my kids no matter what. The same goes for you, Brian." He saw the boy's Adam's apple bob as he nodded at Matt.

"Madre Rosa…" He paused as he looked at the woman who had raised him. "Looking back now I realize that you had the patience of a saint when I was a kid." Once more laughter rippled around the table. "Thanks for busting my backside when I needed it and keeping my feet on the ground." The older lady nodded and smiled.

"And Miss Sheila – what can I say about Miss Sheila?" Everyone chuckled again. "You were there for me so many times in the hospital and took care of me and now you're still taking care of me and CJ and Miss Catey Rose here. When we first met I never imagined that you would mean so much to me – to us. But I'm glad to call you a member of my family, too." He looked down to the right side of his chair. "And you too, Tilly." Everyone cracked up again.

"Let's see now, who have I missed?" The cowboy pretended to count on his fingers and then cut his eyes over at Roy. "Oh yeah, this guy who tried to scare the living daylights out of me a few weeks back." Roy grinned and looked down. "Uncle Roy, I look to you for wisdom and advice when times are tough – and I don't want that to end anytime soon." The elder Houston nodded. "And last but not least – certainly not least – the love of my life and my best friend ever." He leaned over and gave CJ a kiss as catcalls erupted around the table. "I would be lost without you and because of you I'm finally strong enough to admit it." He squeezed her hand.

"So before everything gets cold, I'd just like to thank all of y'all for being my family, putting up with me, and I want to let you know that I'm thankful to claim all of you as mine." Everyone fell silent.

"Uncle Roy, would you please say the blessing for us?"

"Sure thing, boy."


End file.
